One Time At Band Camp and Other Stories
by claripit
Summary: This is my first fic. These are all stories about my friends and my experiences during high school marching band. Some are quite funny. Please R&R!
1. THE Guy

A/N Hi everyone!!! OK I hope you all like this, it's my first fic, so go easy on me!!! K these are all true stories from my life in band. A lot of them revolve around my one friend who we shall call Rena. Yeah and the nicknames are just part of what my friends and I do, if there's a guy we like, he gets a nickname! All of the names in this story have been changed to protect the innocent, or not so innocent in some cases ; )!!! K enjoy!!!  
  
One Time at Band Camp and Other Stories  
Chapter One: THE Guy  
  
"Oh my gosh Lindsey I HAVE to tell you something!"(A/N I decided to leave my name alone) Rena sounded kinda freaked out "You will NOT believe what happened!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, Rena always had something that had happened that nobody would believe. But I kind of liked it that way; it kept life interesting. Come to think of it, you could never describe life as boring when Rena was there. So I decided to get on with the news, it would probably be a source of references and inside jokes for us for quite some time.  
  
"What happened now Rena?" one of our other friends Tanya had beaten me to it.  
  
"Well, I was standing at attention in the block and that marching instructor guy walked by and stopped in front of me. And he like lifted up his shirt and his boxers were too low and I saw stuff!!!" Whoa, that was interesting. "I wonder which marching instructor she's talking about," I thought to myself.  
  
Tanya voiced my thoughts a second later "Wait, which marching instructor Rena?" Rena thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"It's the guy, with the white shirt" I should probably explain that all of our marching instructors were wearing a white shirt, shorts and a hat, and I should probably mention that Rena is blonde.  
  
It was now Tanya's turn to roll her eyes at Rena. "Rena that doesn't tell us anything that we didn't already know. Which marching instructor was it that flashed you."  
  
This caused Rena to think even harder. "I can't think of his name, but it's the guy with the shorts and the hat!"  
  
Tanya started getting a little frustrated. "Ok, Rena, ALL of our marching instructors are wearing a white shirt, shorts, and a hat. Now was it Jeremy, Neil, or Ben?"  
  
Rena's face lit up with recognition. "It was that Neil guy!!!" With the diagnosis of our mysterious flasher we all laughed and began discussing what he could have been thinking. And to this day we still joke with Rena about the guy, in the white shirt, and the shorts, and the hat.  
  
A/N I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review, but don't totally yell at me if it sucks. You can give your opinions, just don't make them really mean. Until next chapter!!! 


	2. Author's Note

A/N Thank you to Alyssa Cordell my ONLY reviewer!!! I appreciate the feedback. Alright I realized that I probably should have given a little more background to the story. So here you guys go!!!  
  
I've none my friend Rena since we were in 2nd grade. She's blonde (as I told you) and is ALWAYS having blonde moments. But it keeps life interesting like I said before. We are now in our Junior year of high school.  
  
Tanya is more of Rena's friend than mine. She moved to San Diego(where I live) from the east coast at the beginning of our Freshman year.  
  
The 1st chapter "THE Guy" took place during band camp before Rena, Tanya, and my Freshman year. And just something interesting to know, Rena had a crush on Neil for the rest of that year's marching season/thought he was stalking her, sort of.  
  
In this next chapter "What are you on?" you'll meet my friend Alex. Alex became one of Rena's friends in 6th or 7th grade. I met her at the beginning of band camp our Freshman year. The next chapter also takes place during band camp our Freshman year. (do u see a pattern here?)  
  
And just for a reference here are the instruments that each of them plays. Rena-flute always has, probably always will Tanya-flute now she also plays pic Alex-flute/trombone She played flute until the beginning of our Sophomore year when she switched to trombone Me-clarinet/pit Ok the deal w/me. I play clarinet, however, I have vision problems and can't march so rather than be a shadow(again) our Sophomore year I decided to do pit. But I still play clarinet during concert season, and if you were wondering at all that's what my s/n is.  
  
K that's all you need to know for now. I'll probably introduce more characters now, but I'm not sure who and when so we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Bubi!!! 


	3. What Are You On?

A/N Hey guys, wow it's only been HOW LONG since I last updated. I got mucho busy with school, and SAT's, and stuff like that, and then it was hard to get back into writing this. Rena, Tanya, Alex(who you'll meet in this chapter), and I are all seniors now, my how time flies. But that's besides the point for now, right now we're still freshmen in band camp. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

One Time At Band Camp and Other Stories

Chapter Two: What Are You On?

The day after the whole "guy, with the white shirt, and the shorts, and the hat" incident, Rena, Tanya, Alex, and I making our way from the lunch area out to the parking lot to resume marching rehearsal. Rena, having added to her already hyper nature by drinking at least three sodas at lunch, was skipping ahead of the rest of us singing something in Swedish, or so it seemed. The rest of us weren't exactly sure, we had all grown accustomed to Rena's hyperactivity and now seldom paid close attention to exactly what she was doing while on her sugar highs.

Alex, who had been talking with Tanya and I about the new drill we had just been given, finally grew tired of blocking out Rena's distraction. "Okay, Rena, what exactly are you on" she asked in a slightly annoyed, slightly amused voice.

Rena kept skipping along ahead of us, but stopped her song long enough to proclaim"I'm on coke"

The three of us stopped, forcing several upperclassmen behind us to maneuver around us, muttering something about the annoyance of freshmen. None of us noticed however as we were too busy looking at each other knowingly. We turned our grins in Rena's direction.

Rena stopped her skipping and singing and turned around to look at each of us. "What" she asked, clearly puzzled as to what it was we found so amusing. The three of us looked at each other once more and Tanya voiced all of our thoughts,

"Really Rena, you're on coke" She emphasized the last word and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

It still took Rena a moment of thought to figure out what Tanya meant. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what she had said. "I mean the drink" she hurried to correct her earlier statement. We all laughed.

"Of course that's what you meant dear" I replied sarcastically. Rena hit me playfully on the arm. "I'm serious" "We know Rena, we know" the three of us chorused laughing again, and this time Rena joined in, as she was quite quite high from all the "coke" she had had at lunch.

A/N Hoped you liked it. Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon. In the mean time click the little button down below that says "Review" I would GREATLY appreciate it.


End file.
